gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Nerfing It's a totally valid explanation of a term sure to be used constantly when writing about videogames, the guy who marked it probably only did so because he felt like fiddling with something. At this stage the wiki should be growing, not shrinking. *A) I never herd of the term "nerfing" which beside the point were writing about the videogames universe. B) I don't add deletion tags to 'fiddle' with people. And the wiki is growing with articles that have a purpose. Jack Black 21:21, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Well fuck you then asshole, I guess in the end every wiki tends to be run by the same kinds of pompous self aggrandizing twerps with the same stupid desire to dick around with every single page and proclaim themselves masters of "relevancy". Nerfing is a damned common term. -Amazing Larry *reported.--Jack Black 23:03, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Please note how much I don't care -Amazing Larry ive heard the term before.... i think the article should stay, just not larrys attitude. Dr.Nick1001 00:03, 4 December 2008 (UTC)DrNick1001 Pendulem Wars can't someone just redirect it to Pendulum Wars? Pucca 17:18, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Gears of War:New Generation who did this they suck balls hey man, this new game is just a fanon. it ain't real! it's just for fun got it? like you have any ideas punk. some others made up new squads and such, so why can't this person make a new game? this is an offical gears wiki, we shouldent put fan stuff here. make another site to put this stuff on. are u guys talkin about the gears of war:new generation? this game this person created is a pretty good fanon idea! it's in the category of fanon. if you deleted this particular new game, why not the other fanon stuff? if all the other fanon stuff are on here, then the game should stay as well. this person put a lot of work and now its put to waste I Strongly agree with the comment above, the user created this and put hours and hours of hard work into it and then you just go treat it like it's garbag, at least have some common sense to have confirmed deleting it with the articles creator,I mean how would you feel if you put lots of hard work into..say, creating you user page and someone comes along and delets it. Its the same as that, Its just not right. By the way, who did create the article, it was really awsome! My respects. If the article creator sees this, I think you should, as said above either make a gears of far fansite where people can make up there own stories and post them on therr or just remake it on here and if its deleted again than, yeah just make a website called "Gearsfannon.wikia" or something like that. ::Someone beat you too it. http://gowfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Gears_Of_War_Fanon There is a Gears Fanon Wikia. It's just starting and it's linked to from Gearspedia's main page. New Generation can go there. Screennameless 01:42, 20 January 2009 (UTC) But what if the person who created it didn't save it and has to start a whole new story all over again, and besides i doubt that wiki will be even ready to put stuff on it any time soon, ever time i check it out it says its still under contstruction and the user people just keep talking to eachother about it, but it looks like nothings happened to the wiki. ::I'll be perfectly frank here: If the creator didn't save a copy to their computer, then they really weren't thinking straight. Only a fool wouldn't keep a backup of something they put so much time into, and this is speaking from experience - I double-save everything original that I put on the Internet, and for some I even keep a hard copy in my desk. ::I admit the Gears Fanon Wikia is nowhere near completion. But that is the place for Gears Fanon. This wiki is committed to being a canon resource. Instead of complaining about the lack of progress on the Fanon Wiki, why not join it and help it get going? Screennameless 01:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :::If the writer really has no copy then I will get hold of one for them, but they really should have kept a save. Hopefully the fannon site will be up soon, and so all the fannon stuff can go there. --EightyOne (talk) 19:56, 27 January 2009 (UTC) I've joined the Fanon Wiki and offered my help as an organizer, so hopefully the more people join the sooner it'll get underway. Screennameless 23:25, 27 January 2009 (UTC) D.Carmine i think the page should be kept, it is most likely that the 4th brother will be named with a D. in the unlikely event that it isnt a D carmine, we can simply delete it then. -antihero This is a Gears fansite, not some gentlemen fansite I strongly disagree for deleting the B.A.M.Fs, as most can be seem, most people who visits this site are Gears of War fan, who mostly like me, 18 above. Yeah, probably inappropriate and sometimes not suitable but shounld not to be considered to be delete. Besides, Gears of War is no childs game, not even my brother have any interest of visiting this site if he never plyed the game. *On the mature issue I agree. But the article dos not have a place in the wiki. It's simply a big list of tough locust. Has noting to do with the storyline. It's just a rubbish in my opinion. But if you want to save it somehow go ahead it's a wiki anyone can edit it; as long its for the best. --Jack Black 00:54, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Spotter I think this page should not be deleted and to be kept as its own unique page, or to be included in a page detailing locust tactics. :I agree now after looking over the page.--Jack Black 02:02, 2 January 2009 (UTC) David I don't understand the reason for the deletion of this article. It is a stub that needs some TLC, but in the presence of other stubbish character articles such as Corey I don't understand why this particular one should be deleted. Unless David is, in fact, an error and does not exist. Screennameless 07:53, 11 January 2009 (UTC)Screennameless :Corey was heard in game and talk about. David never heard of him and the IP that created the article didn't add any source. But I am getting the comic book this Monday so maybe this might change.--Jack Black 08:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Empyra city. please do not deleate my page on the fictional city. Given it is not in gears, it is based on gears of war. the city was used in my book to show how much of a fan i am of gears. the game is also what got me obsessed with the kryll, although the main reason i like the kryll is because they will eat you. ::If it's not in Gears but you created it for the Gears universe, please submit it to the FANON WIKI. That's where it belongs. Screennameless 19:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Socialism and Fascism page. The Gearsverse heavily used real world political beliefs on Socialism (which the COG was based on) and fascism which the COG turn into after E-Day. Both terms are used in Gears of War 1 and Aspho Fields.--Jack Black 20:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *After looking over the socialism article, I think that it has enough information to stand on it's own, which is why I flagged it for only cleanup in the first place (I've gone back and removed suggestion for deletion in the clean-up tag as well), but what it needs is some more detail on how socialism worked out on Sera, not just the founding because that is all on the COG page. *The fascism article seems to me to amount to an explanation of fascism and then the only tie-in to the canon is the Strandeds' perception of the COG, which could fit into the COG page (which it is), or a more generic politics page. Even though it is an actual fascist state, there is no information pertaining to that on Gearspedia. Although, I admit my lack of knowledge on Aspho Fields (thank you internet for providing remedy to that, despite shipping time). But I do think that there should be at least a little more information pertaining to fascism's role with the state of the COG. The more I think about it, the more I think that deleting them is probably not an idea I would actually follow through with unless somebody else has any real objections that don't fall under either the stub or cleanup tag. :: BuzzSawBill 22:51, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :*On the Socialism part Aspho Fields showed how their schools are but nothing on the government structure. All we know is what principles they are founded on. :*On Fascism article Jacinto Remnant follows up on the limiting of rights after E-Day, while Gears of War: Barren show in detail the breeding farms. Its our duty to document everything that is mention from food they eat and political beliefs but instead of deleting one page and saving the other I suggest a Merge like the Religion on Sera page.--Jack Black 23:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) I have no objections, once I get the books in, I'll see what I can contribute as well. Seeing all this information, whether or not the articles are merge, what they need is more of that information just mentioned because political theories don't just effect political structure; or maybe the real world template might be appropiate. Either way, I'm going to unflag the fascism article for deletion. BuzzSawBill 23:44, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Locust Language Images I nominated them for deletion because they do not have a license and because there is no pages linking to them. However rather than outright delete them, I was wondering if including them in some sort of Locust Language page would have these serve some sort of purpose; otherwise they should just be deleted. :http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Locust_Written_Language, all the images link here.--Jack Black 21:54, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I don't know were the images came from, but I would assume that the licenses would all be fair use (If in doubt, fair use). I will tag them as such. Thanks, --EightyOne (talk) 12:45, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::They're off a Gears employee's Flickr. I don't think he'd mind them being on the wiki, since he released them on the 'net. -Screen 16:47, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::In that case fair use. Sometimes flickr pictures are released under creative commons license but I seem to remember that these were copywrited. --EightyOne (talk) 17:27, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Delta Two-Six I agree to it's deletion because I don't see it's relevance. BuzzSawBill 04:19, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Category:List of Gears of War's Achievements I think we can delete the separate articles for Gears of Wars 1 achievements because there is already a page that has all the achievements listed in one article here. BuzzSawBill 13:32, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :I concur, they seem a bit pointless personally. --EightyOne (talk) 17:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I suggest we give it until the end of the month (October 31st, 2009) and if there are no objections by then, I say we clear out the deletion category. BuzzSawBill 19:08, October 26, 2009 (UTC) If everyone wants them gone thats cool, was just following Halopedia a bit as they have individual achievement pages and so do other game related wiki's but i'm not going to stand against improvements to the wiki so go ahead :) --Royal Theron 20:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :No objections registered, so EightyBot will begin deleting the articles in the category now. --EightyOne (talk) 11:31, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::All done. --EightyOne (talk) 11:41, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Pendulum wars lancer why is it up for deletion i think that its fine alot of relevant information is there 22:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC)Ezioassassin :It can be added to the Lancer page.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:33, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that it should be deleted because it's now it's own separate weapon within the games themselves. If it was just a precursor to the Lancer Assault Rifle, then I'd be all for remerging it back to the Chainsaw Lancer page, but since players are now going to be using in Gears of War 3, I think that it should stay separate. BuzzSawBill 05:43, June 14, 2010 (UTC) No, no, no! the retro lancer is a seperate weapon in its own right as it not only has a new possible attack, but also is supposed to have varied damage and rate of fire from the Locust-Human war lancer. to delete that would mean creating a whole new collumn on the lancer info. chart, as well as revising and re-creating the lancer page to hold all of the information for both lancers on the single page, lest information be witheld on my favorite wiki site (dead serious, this site is the bomb... better yet the one-shot round... i know, i'm obsessive). Echo-Two Just played GOW2, and there is no Echo-Two in the game. The info on the page is actully for Gamma-Three.--The Forgotten Jedi 19:44, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Song Articles I do not think we need an article for the Mad World (song) that used in a Gears of War commercial or Heron Blue for the Ashes to Ashes Trailer. It is neither canonically relevant nor expands upon the Gears of War Universe or the behind the scenes action. BuzzSawBill 03:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't think anything is wrong with it. User:DynasticAnthony 03:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I did not know we even have thous articles; but they are out-universe materials that are apart of the Gearsverse.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) the recent article bum licker is a joke page and we take are pages very seriously i believe that it should be banned